


Through the years

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Alien Biology, F/M, Phil and Melinda finally make out under a hail of bullets on an alien ship, Post-Bahrain (Agents of SHIELD), SHIELD 616 | The Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Through the years, Coulson and May have slowly shifted in their relationship, struggling to fine the place to draw the line between friendship and lovers.





	Through the years

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was imported off my Wattpad account. Pls forgive any mistakes...

(SHIELD Academy)

"You really need to study for that test."

"But I'd rather beat the crap out of this bag!" Melinda punched the bag, leaving it to swing wildly. 

"But what if you fail?" Phil said, his dorky glasses sliding down his nose as he sat and studied on the gym Bench. Melinda's books sat beside him. He didn't carry them for her, Melinda was capable of doing so herself, and made it clear to all the other men who tried to charm her by taking them for her.

"I never fail." May timed a kick, and the bag swang up, and May turned around just in time to be smacked in the butt by the rebound of the sandbag, sending her to the floor. 

Phil snorted, but knew better then to laugh.

"Fine. I don't fail. I have accidents." Melinda rolled her eyes. 

"And it will be an accident when you don't pass this test."

"Oh really?"

"What year was SHIELD founded and by whom?"

"Peggy Carter, 1946." May turned to make war against the sand bag I revenge.

"'kay, what does SSR stand for?"

"Strategic Science Reserve." Melinda recited.

"What was the first 0-8-4 ever identified?" He challenged.

"No idea." Melinda sighed, her ponytail swinging as she brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"Exactly. That's on the study guide!"

"What is it?" She waited.

"I'm not telling you."

"Hey!" She glared, and got smacked in the back again. She didn't fall over though.

"Read the chapter for yourself!" He said, keeping his own books folded against his chest.

"Maybe I should try out those torture methods I learned today." Melinda suggested.

Phil paled. "You what?" He squeaked.

"Not really." She smiled, laughing. 

"Fine, it was the Obelisk. But that thing is considered a myth, and was destroyed anyway." He said.

"Thanks." Melinda grinned, and walked over. "Wanna study in my room?" She suggested casually.

"Sure." He shrugged. Other guys looked at him with jelousy. What did Phil Coulson the Nerd have that they didn't?

Melinda scooped up her books. "Come on then. Let's grab some supper." 

-:x:-

(Post-Bahrain)

She was shutting out everyone. She wasn't speaking to her parents. She wasn't speaking to her friends. She wasn't speaking to her husband whom she had just divorced. She wasn't speaking to him. 

Phil parked his car outside her house, just like he did every morning on his way to the base, debating weither or not to knock. And every morning, he had droven on, never leaving his car. Its not like she would let him in. 

But he had gotten up early (which said alot) and he was ready. Slamming the car door, he marched up to her door, and before he could second-guess himself, rang the doorbell.

Silence.

He knew she would be up.

No response.

Why was she doing this to herself?

"Hey, Melinda." He said to the closed door. "I just want you to know I'm here." 

Two minutes later he sighed. There wasn't anything he was going to force her into.

-:x:-

 

(Da Bus)

"So. You and Ward." Phil sighed, swirling his drink.

"Heard you yelled at him." May raised an eyebrow. "Didn't yell at me." She reminded him.

"I trust you. Plus, I wouldn't dare." He said. "You'll end things when you want."

"Yeah." She took a sip. 

"You like him?" Phil inquired.

"More like he's just there." May glanced in his direction.

Phil internally sighed. So had he, for the last seven years.

-:x:-

(Carving the alien maps)

"Phil, you need to go to bed. It's 2:00am." A groggy May appeared in the door. 

Harsh light beat down on the drywall where Phil worked, the lines guiding his hands almost psychotically as he carved the circles, bars, lines and boxes.

"Can't sleep." He said, blowing the drywall dust off the littered wall. 

"Not enough sleep can kill you."

"Not getting this carving out will kill me faster." He said, focussing on another bar and adding circles and boxes.

"Come on, I'll make sure you can carve Tomorrow." May offered.

"I cant. I'll just dream unless I keep carving." He said.

"You'll go crazy." She warned. 

"Exactly." He sighed, reaching up to extend a line.

"I guess I'm going to have to make sure that I have brick walls in Australia."

"And have me carve on you like that other guys did to the artist?" He said, tearing his eyes away from the wall to look at her in warning.

May went silent. She probably shuddered.

"I know, that even if you were crazy, you would never kill me." She confidently said. " And vise versa."

 

-:x:-

(Playground)

"So. No more hand." May said, stepping into his office.

Phil raised up his stump. He knew she could probably see everything he was going through just with a glance. 

"Pulling a Luke Skywalker?" She tried to tease.

"More like trying to catch a terrigin crystal." He sighed.

"Oh." May nodded.

"I can't do anything until I get a prosthetic." He told her. "I'm tempted to sleep in my dress shirt just so that i don't have to ask someone to button it for me in the morning."

"I know you Phil. You'll survive."

-:x:-

 

(Lighthouse)

May groaned as the matrix was removed from her wrist. This was gunna scar. Holding the bleeding hole, she joined her team. "Yeah know, I never Invisioned myself getting a peircing. Much less on my wrist." Coulsong remaked, clutching his wrist just like everyone else.

"You didn't have a knife stab and twist a hole, almost severing a tendon." May muttered.

Phil looked at her in shock. He turned to her. "Did I hear you right?"

May raised an eyebrow. "I've been through worse." 

"Who dared to-" 

"Deke." May answered. They could answer each other's questions before the other asked it.

Phil turned, and glared at the drunk who stupidly stood in the corner.

"I'm not sure if I'm mad or impressed." Phil said.

"Let's stick with Mad." May suggested.

-:x:-

 

(Alien ship)

"Are you giving me an order?" Phil asked, looking offended. Melinda was furious. They could hear Deke and Daisy fighing in the background, the quakes rummbling the floor. "Because that sounded like you were-"

"Yes I'm giving you an order! You're just going to slow me down, So zip it and get to the-"

Footsteps resounded around the corner. Glancing down the hall, May saw an Alien Warrior aproch. A strong arm slipped around her waist, and somehow May knew to step up into it. 

She meet Phil's eyes before he dove into her face, their lips locking. May wanted to scream with suprise and joy, and out of the corner of her eye, a blue circle sprang to life.

Setting her free hand to his chest, she returned the kiss passionately. The gun shots dimmed, and she knew nothing but the man holding her, kissing her for all he was worth.

Their noses bumped as they twisted into the kiss,her cheek brushing his, not letting go.

Melindas left hand held his shoulder, his arm holding her against him, and the other protecting them.

She faintly acknowledged Daisy coming back, but Melinda dismissed it. She was kissing him for real. He had kissed her-and still was!

Let Daisy get a lesson in Kissing 1-0-1.

She didn't care. 

Daisy quaking the alien seemed to be in the distance as May kissed Phil. She was over joyed. 

Finally pulling back -they REALLY didn't want to, but the world was about to suffer a mild case of ultimate catastrophic destruction, and Deke and Daisy were there, sooooo....

They meet each other's gaze again, slightly awkward, but mostly cognizant of the fact that their relationship had just SERIOUSLY changed. Hopefully for the better.

They were adressing this later in their bunk.


End file.
